1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sheet manufacturing apparatus and a sheet manufacturing method.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a paper recycling apparatus that crushes and defibrates used papers of A4 size used in offices, and forms papers by a defibrated material that has been defibrated is known (for example, see JP-A-2012-144819).
However, in the apparatus described above, since a raw material to be supplied is one type (only used papers), there is a problem that it is not possible to change characteristics of the paper to be manufactured.